


Pidge's Makeover

by Vitaminplance



Series: Growing Rose [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Plance Family, flirtyrobot, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaminplance/pseuds/Vitaminplance
Summary: Katie Mcclain-Holt was getting her makeup done... by her five year old daughter.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Growing Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582243
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Pidge's Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the Plance Garden even though I have been shipping it since I saw the first episode of Voltron. I hope you all enjoy and comments/criticisms are always appreciated!

A steady drizzle was coming down the modest Arizona home. The Christmas lights shined brightly through the dreary weather. Inside the home, a wonderful catastrophe was occurring. Katie Mcclain-Holt was getting her makeup done... by her five year old daughter. Little Rose had received a makeup kit for children, gifted by her father, on her birthday a couple weeks ago. Since it was a children's kit, the eyeshadows were fluorescent neon, the blushes overly bright, and the lip glosses more shimmery than a jewel. Pidge had a feeling she was about to look like a clown, but she would do anything to please her little flower.

"Are you ready mommy?" excited hazel eyes asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." slightly terrified brown eyes replied.

Pidge's bangs were put back in a green headband and the rest of her shoulder length hair was in a ponytail. Rose sat silently, frantically looking for something in the kit.

"I don't have anything for your baggies." whined the distressed child.

"What are you talking about sweetie?"

"That's what daddy called these here." Rose pointed to Pidge's dark undereye bags. PIdge reminded herself to kick Lance in the shins when he got home from grocery shopping.

"Don't worry about those, but it does serves as a reminder that you need to get plenty of sleep so that you don't end up with them." she said as she poked Rose's pointy nose. 

"Okie dokie, I'll just start with this then!" 

Rose dipped a eyeshadow applicator into the neon blue eyeshadow with aggressive glee.

"Close your eyes please."

Rose gently applied the eyeshadow, just like she seen Tia Veronica do.

"Why did you chose blue?" Pidge curiously asked.

"Cause it's daddy's favorite color!"

That statement sent a small smile to Pidge's lips.

"I'm sure that he will love this hunny."

"He better or else I'll kick him in the shins." Rose pouted. 

"You will not kick your father's shins Rose."

"But-"

"Nope, mommy is the only one allowed to do that."

By the end of that discussion the eyeshadow had been fully applied and Rose moved on to the next step in Pidge's face torture. 

"I'll let you choose the blush color mommy."

Pidge chose the dullest shade of pink in the kit. Once the blush applying process was complete, the peaceful silence was broken by an inquiry from Rose.

"The pink or red one?" she said as her little tan hands held two lip glosses. 

"I guess the red one." Pidge said, not caring that the choice would clash with the eyeshadow. 

The lip gloss was applied with as much precision a five year old could have. 

"Done!" Rose triumphantly squealed.

Just then the front door opened and a tall figure filled the doorway. 

"Daddy!" Rose ran as fast as her legs could take her, to tackle her father. 

"My lovely Rose!" Lance exclaimed as he ~~threw~~ put down bags of groceries on the ground. 

He picked up his little flower and Pidge walked over to the dropped bags.

"Lance, how many times I've told you not just to throw groceries on the ground?" she scolded. Sometime she felt she had two children.

Her scolding was met with silence. Pidge then looked Lance in the eyes and was met with blue eyes filled with mirth. 

"My precious Pidgeon! Who gave you that fabulous makeover?"

"I did! I did!" Rose bounced up and down in his arms, her dark pigtails bouncing with her.

"Sweetheart, we might have an up and coming makeup artist in the family!" Lance proudly boasted.

"You may be right Lance, your genes are really coming through."

"I knew they would! My genes are superior!"

Pidge gave him a heated glare.

Lance sheepishly smiled.

"What's your favorite part of the makeover daddy?" Rose broke the false tension.

"Oh, most definitely the eyeshadow. It's my favorite color, right before green on my list of favorite colors."

"I knew blue was your favorite!" A adorable smile flashed on her lips. 

Pidge finished up picking up the groceries, while Lance sat Rose on the kitchen counter. Together they started putting away Lance's haul. He couldn't stop staring at his Katie. The eyeshadow really didn't go with the lip gloss and the blush was applied way too thick, but Lance had never seen any goddess fairer than her. His ogling was interrupted with Pidge sighing disappointedly.

"Lance why did you buy five family sized bags of Doritos?" 

"Maybe this is my way of saying I want more kids." A sly smirk appeared on his thin lips. 

His shin was in pain from her kick and his smirk was replaced with a grimace.

"Okay sorry! The real reason was because they were buy one get one free." Lance raised his leg to attempt to nurse his forming bruise. 

"So you bought five bags? Why didn't you just buy two?"

He couldn't really explain himself, so he pulled her in and kissed her. For ten years this tactic had worked. It worked again. Pidge melted in his arms and forgave his buying antics.

"Daddy you're next!" Rose once again interrupted from the counter. 

"Next for what?" Lance asked with residue of the red lip gloss on his lips.

"For a makeover silly!"

"Good luck sharpshooter." Pidge smirked.

Lance's heart filled with joy.

His family was absolutely perfect.

  


**Author's Note:**

> "Rose, do you think you can fix up Uncle Keith's face?"  
> Lance's answer was Pidge's hand lovingly smacking him in the back of the head.


End file.
